<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daryl/Beth Fanart - the last decent man by Paperdollgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442829">Daryl/Beth Fanart - the last decent man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl'>Paperdollgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daryl/Beth Fanart - the last decent man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Been listening to Last Chance by Emily Kinney for hours and this is the result. I could literally not stop till it was finished. Hope you gonna like it. 😘</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/50185/50185_original.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>